Computer network users may increasingly access computer networks using a plurality of devices throughout a day. For example a user may use a desktop computer, a laptop computer a tablet computing device and/or a wireless phone to access a computer network. Conventional networks may require the user to sign-in (or perform an authentication process) for each device being used.
A need may exist to reduce the burden on users accessing a network with multiple devices by permitting multi-device single network sign-on. However, network security can be a consideration when permitting a user device to access a network without requiring user authentication.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.